


only

by ruined



Series: word prompts #1 [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruined/pseuds/ruined
Summary: "You're not too old for a spanking."





	only

"You're not too old for a spanking," Faith snaps, and Dawn freezes mid sentence. 

The younger girl flushes, whole face going red, and blinks rapidly, staring at Faith. 

Honestly, Faith is getting a little sick of her. It was cute at first, how the girl bossed the potentials around, doing her best to keep them organised. 

Then she started on Faith. 

Faith put up with the guards at prison barking orders at her, but she wasn't going to take it from a sixteen year old. 

She needs to be taught a lesson, learn to respect her elders, and Faith's palms itch to follow through with her threat. Bend the girl over the counter, pull her tight jeans down and spank the girl raw.

Maybe, if she begged, Faith would get her off after. Lick the girls wounds and slide her fingers inside. 

Dawn is a virgin, Faith is willing to bet, would come so easy for her. 

Faith pulls herself out of her fantasy to hear Dawn continue her bitching, and only just manages to keep herself in her seat. 


End file.
